Percy, Child born through Love
by Brother who befriends
Summary: When Perseus was born, Sally died due to Perseus being stronger than canon. Taken in by Aphrodite, Watch Perseus, son of Poseidon and Aphrodite take on the world.
1. Chapter 1

Love.

Some say it strengthens you , some say it weakens you. Some say it leads you into madness, some say it enlightens you. There are many different opinion about love but they can all agree about this one abou love.

Love is powerful and a solid proof of that is, Perseus Jackson.

Perseus Jackson, a demigod, born through love instead of lust is emitting a very powerful aura. Granted his orgin also have something to do with it.

Let''s talk a little about his origin a little, shall we, and no we aren't talking about how he was made(sex).

It all started in a little beach where Poseidon decided to relax there a little with his trusty trident, when suddenly a girl came up to him and asked,"Hey um, dude why are you holding a giant fork."

Poseidon immediatedly responded on instinct,"It's not a giant fork, it's a trident."

The girl rolled her eyes and responded sarcastically,"Okaaay, big difference and how did you get you giant for, I mean trident pass security."

Hearing this response, Poseidon check to see if she was mortal or not and the answer made him curse under his breath.

However, something else was also sparked, his intrest. It was rare to see a clear-sighted mortal nowadays, bu they were a lot more powerful than the ones in the old and are beginning to rival the legacy.

So Poseidon decided to humor the girl seeing as he was in a good mood. After explaiining that he was a god, he was really suprised that the mortal girl believed him.

As they talked and talked, he found out a lot about the girl. Her name was Sally Jackson, parents died in a car crash, and she wanted to be writer. He had adopted a friendly personality in order fuck her, because he heard that Zeus had a demgod child and he wanted to even the odds.

He knew his mortal children usually are the most powerful either with flawless skills like Theseus or strength that rivals Heracles like his giants son. However, a conversation quickly changed his mind.

"Want to do this again, Sally."

"Sure, Poseidon you weren't as bad as how the myths portray you."

Poseidon then felt something he thought he would never feel for a long time, guilt. Here he was pretending to be a good guy to try to get into a sweet woman's pants. The child would undoubtedly ruin her life forever if she choose to have it.

That was when he instantly start to confess everything, however Sally being the kind woman she is, she forgave him. Granted that she was mad, but then Poseidon desprate toearn her forgiveness began to tell her things that not even demigods should know like the Greco-Roman seperation.

**2 years later**

Over the years Poseidon and Sally became extremely close and they travelled the world together. Sally had been the best thing that ever happened to Poseidon's life. Poseidon had never felt more powerful, over the travel across the world, Sally not only helped him mend his broken mentality form the Greco-Roman seperation but even aspects of his personality that had long faded.

Today, Sally have happy news for Poseidon, she was pregnant.

When Poseidon have heard the news, he was estactic, over the years Poseidon grew to love Sally more than anything in the world. He was also not scare if his 2 brother turn on him as with his current power he could easily turn them in a puddle a saltwater with a snap of his finger.

**10 months later**

Sally had died giving birth to his child, and Poseidon felt broken , he cursed the fates for giving him the greatest woman and then taking her away from him. He wanted to fade, and Sally's death had extremely weakened him, back to his original power.

He looked at his child Perseus, Sally named him after Perseus because he had a good ending. He could feel Perseus's power, even as baby his power can easily rival that of an average Olympian god. His child would have more power than him someday, Poseidon smiled at the thought. It was not that suprising actually. He had the child when he held enough power to completely overthow Olympus and his mortalchildren are usualy very top it off, his mother was clear-sighted.

Despite what many think, Poseidon may have moral problems, but Poseidon love his children the most no matter what they did. He also knew Sally would want him to take care of Perseus, but he no longer have the ability to do so.

Without the power, he once held he does not have th ability the ancient laws. he had failed Saly, and for the first time in history he wept bitterly.

However, unknown to him a distance a curious goddess have sensed his distress and she might just be able to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Love was a fickle thing.

Even when you induced the fact that she was technically the Goddess of Love, she had never truly come to understand it. It was too complex even for her to decipher.

Yet, no matter how hard it was to understand, Aphrodite couldn't get enough of it.

It was her favorite emotion after all. Yet there were some days when loved seemed broken and sad. Those days for the Goddess of Love that confused the hell out of her.

Today however was one of those days. Here she was, after spending a lovely afternoon with some amazingly hot French chief, when she felt the upmost upheaval of sadness burst through the area.

Obviously only Aphrodite could feel the disturbance, as it seemed to be love related. It was the feeling of loss of a loved one. This feeling had always depressed her, but it was never this intense. She looked around, and tried to feel where the sad feeling was coming from.

Deciding to leave her French date, she immediately journeyed toward the source. Perhaps she help the poor soul.

The Goddess of Love soon found herself in front of Lincoln Medical Hospital. Her heels moved faster as the feeling grew more profound with each step further. It got to the point where it really depressed her.

Using the mist around her to allow her entry unnoticed, she entered the room where the source was coming from.

It was there that Aphrodite saw the last person she's ever thought it would be. Poseidon, God of the Seas. And he was crying hysterically.

She looked around and noticed on the bed lay a woman, with a white bed sheet covering her. Now Aphrodite realizing what was going on. This must be the lover Poseidon had meet a few years past. She of course knew about that, since she was after all the Goddess of Love and she could sense when a God or Goddess fell in love.

She had kept it to herself, as she owed Poseidon a favor. Plus she was sure Poseidon was more than powerful enough to destroy her existence and she was happy to exist, thank you very much.

Aphrodite sighed sadly. No lovers should ever be parted in such ways. It was one of the reason's she adored Romeo and Juliet so much.

Finally she turned her gaze to a crying baby, nursed in Poseidon's sad hands. '_So it would seem Poseidon broke his oath...not surprising really." _she thought quietly.

She silently walked forward unnoticed by the god, and gazed at the little boy.

She smiled lightly at him. He was just so adorable, and those eyes, that belonged to his father were just too breathtaking. However, what shocked her most was the power of the baby that she felt.

Poseidon's children are powerful but the power from that demigod rivals the Olympian gods, and he is still a friggin baby. How strange.

However, what was even more strange was that a part of heart want to take the baby.

"What are you doing here Aphrodite?!" a harsh voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked up, surprised to see the glaring eyes of the sea god.

She ignored him and asked "Does the boy have someone to care for him?"

His eyes narrowed further. "What does it matter to you anyway?"

"It shouldn't, yet I feel like it does, so I will ask again, who will take the boy?" Aphrodite questioned.

Poseidon simply sighed and sat on a nearby chair, his son safely in his arms. He moved the boy away from the goddess, as if she was a threat to him. She snorted at that.

"I will not harm the boy Poseidon. I promise I won't tell the others." she addressed him calmly.

He looked at her and said quietly, almost in a whisper "His name is Perseus Jackson."

Aphrodite calmly knelt before the god and took the baby out of his hands, and decided to get a better look at him.

He was so beautiful it was almost heartbreaking. He had quieted down some after she had entered the room, but now he looked simply dazzling to her.

While mostly bald, having just been born, she could see the earliest speck of black hair. His cheeks round and rosy with baby looked adorable, and those ever present sea green eyes made him look so perfect in her eyes. He would definitely be quite the looker when he grew older, if he even lived that long.

"Perseus, that's a beautiful name. It even has a great nickname, Percy." she murmured.

Aphrodite looked up from the baby and stared at the god of the sea ,before repeating her earlier question "Who will watch the boy?!" She demanded.

Poseidon bit back a sob, before finally releasing it with the words "He has no one."

She looked sadly at the boy of whom in just moments, she had felt a strong affection for. A tear fell from her eye, and a sudden resolve entered her. This boy did not deserve such a fate. He deserved love.

"I will raise him then." Aphrodite told Poseidon. He just snorted at her.

"The laws state that-" he began before he was interrupted.

"The laws state that a god cannot watch _their _own child, not another god's child." she pointed out to him.

The sea god just looked at her strangely, eyes wide with disbelief. "Where did you hear that!"

She smirked and said with a giggle "Remember when Dionysus actually managed to get Athena drunk last Winter Solstice."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled "How could I forget, the bitch started flirting with me!"

Aphrodite giggled again and continued "When after she pasted out drunk, she started muttering some of that wisdom of hers, and one of the surprising things she said was about a loophole she had discovered in the law. I know for a fact she hasn't mentioned it to Zeus or Hera."

He looked at her cautiously and snapped "And where do you plan for my son's safety ?. Certainly not Olympus!"

She looked at him and answered "I have a villa outside the city. I go they sometimes for alone time and to relax. The Villa has a protection similar to Camp Half Blood, so monsters should never find him. I've never taken any of my boyfriends there, not even Ares. He'll be safe there. "

Poseidon looked at his son, now carried in the Goddess of Love's arms and sighed. He didn't like it. He didn't want anyone to replace Sally, but she was right when she said she could keep him safe.

Oh he was going to eventually regret this, but it was the only way. Percy's safety mattered more.

He looked at her and requested quietly "Please don't let him forget about his mother Sally."

Aphrodite nodded and leaned forward and kissed the sea god's cheek, and whispered "You won't regret this, I promise!"

"Pray that I don't." he replied as she left the room with his newborn son.

Aphrodite looked at Percy and smiled. She hadn't raised a baby in over a thousand years. She rarely had kids with other gods these days, even Ares.

She sighed as she thought of her boyfriend. She wouldn't admit it, but they were slowly drifting apart. He was getting more blood thirsty, and ever since the last World War, they had been arguing constantly. It was getting on her nerves. All she had now was lust for him. She knew she didn't love him, not anymore at least. They were way past that now.

Maybe Percy would help her cool down. She really did need it after all.

Aphrodite cared the child under her care again and stroked his check affectionately. He giggled at her, his eyes full of happiness, and she giggled right back.

She wasn't his mother, but she now felt like it. And she liked it.

She snapped her fingers as she left the Hospital, and a white sports car suddenly parked by. She just loved being a goddess at times like these.

She opened the door to the car, and with another snap of her fingers, a baby's car seat appeared. Gently placing her new adoptive son in the seat, Aphrodite gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, before getting behind the wheel.

Checking to see if he was safe, she started the car and headed for the Villa.

She did love the place. It was old fashioned, built during the colonial times when the Nation had first began, she simply loved the place. It was however sad she rarely went there. That was about to change now it seemed.

Aphrodite sung softly as she drove the car through the busy streets of New York City. She smiled as she heard Percy giggle at the sound. She had always loved singing, she could say without a doubt she was better at it then Apollo, and he was the God of Music, among other things. Singing just came naturally for her.

She noticed however how his eyes drooped lightly, obviously tired. Deciding to help, she sung a soft lullaby, pleased when Percy began to snooze lightly.

Turning back to face the road, she continued to drive quietly until she arrived at the Villa. Getting out of the car quietly, while trying not to wake Percy, she noticed how low the sun was now. It was almost sunset.

Getting out of her seat without waking her adoptive son would be easy, keeping him asleep while getting him to bed would be harder.

She sighed as she noticed how out of practice she was at being a mother. Sure she had tons of kids, but she rarely ever saw them. Aphrodite usually because of Zeus's damn law only gave birth to them, dropped them at their fathers home, and hoped to the fates that they would be safe.

She felt like crying at the thought. Zeus had robbed her of her motherhood.

Tiptoeing into the Villa, Percy clutched near her large breast. She hoped she wasn't smoldering him.

Her blue eyes stared at him again, while her long blonde curls swayed lightly as she entered her home.

Now the hard part would be avoiding the Graces. They were just too loud and they would wake Percy.

Up the stairs she went, past the long corridor and into her room. Snapping her fingers lightly, a crib appeared near the side wall, to which Aphrodite placed her son. She looked lightly at him, and stroked his cheek once again. His breathing was low and calm.

She could now say that after looking at him sleep, that she actually loved him. She barely knew him, and she already loved him.

Picking him up, and noticed he looked a bit hungry. Being a goddess had it's advantages, including deciding when she wanted to be able to breastfeed, she had not done so for anyone except for Eros and Adonis. Due to her being a goddess, breastfeeding from her was similar to a blessing but morelasting and much harder to get rid of. Placing him at her now uncovered nipple, he stared in wonder for a moment for greedily sucking, trying desperately to get every last drop of milk. After making sure he was done, she tried to get him back to sleep.

Aphrodite began to rock him softly back and forth, she began to sing another Greek lullaby, watching in delight as Percy quickly went to sleep. After backing sure he was asleep fully, she put him back in the crib before walk lightly to her bed. While gods never really were required to sleep, they sometimes did simply because it relived stress for them.

She stripped of her clothing entirely, having never been known to sleep with her clothes on. With all the men she's been with, it kind of useless really. Laying down and pulling the covers close, but not before gazing lightly at her son, she went to sleep with a smile on her face while whispering "Goodnight Green Eyes."


End file.
